Heat Wave
by The Reveiwer known as Name
Summary: Sakura has to get things ready for the Valentine's Day dance at school, but will her true feelings for Itachi be revealed? Will he return her feelings? One shot. ItaSaku & PeinKonan AU and Itachi might be OOC; This is my first story.


(**A/N:** This is my first story ever so please be nice. I'm not a writer but I had this idea that I wanted to share so I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto nor do I own the song Heatwave by Martha Reeves.)

* * *

The high school was having their annual Valentine's Day dance that they put on each year. The upperclassmen were in charge of putting it together and seeing everything went smoothly. Sakura, vice president of the senior class, was struggling to finish putting up decorations. Her long fuchsia hair swished as she walked across the gymnasium floor to gather the remnants of decorations that had yet to find a place. This year the theme for the dance was to be based on a dance show around the 60's. They would have various students sing to entertain their peers.

She sighed in aggravation as she heard voices from the hallway getting louder and louder signaling that they were coming in her direction. In a matter of minutes a few other members of the student council, except for two, strode in. The student council consisted of her and the members of the Akatsuki, the nickname given to close-knit group of friends. She had skipped two grade levels and was stuck with the group of senior boys. Her emerald eyes glared at them critically and their only response was to sheepishly grin back and the petite yet frightening female before them.

"You're late." came her blunt remark. She had been decorating all by herself for the better part of the afternoon and was not happy that they had abandoned her. If their class president wasn't busy attending to a family matter this would have never happened. No one disobeyed him, no one disobeyed Itachi Uchiha. One look from him commanded your obedience. The boys began to mumble their excuses until Tobi spoke up, "Sakura-chan! Tobi can not lie to you; Tobi spent his time making you a Valentine's card!" She rolled her eyes but gave a small smile nonetheless. Sakura then turned to the rest of the Akatsuki fully prepared to lecture them when she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. He always had a habit of sneaking up on her and it unnerved her to no end.

"The gymnasium looks suitable for tonight's event, good work." His voice was smooth, even, and monotone. To some people that would seem nothing at all like a compliment, but from him it meant she had done a superb job. Itachi's statement was directed to her, and she had the feeling he knew that the rest of the council hadn't bothered to help.

Itachi wasn't in the greatest of moods. First off he had to participate in the trivial holiday celebration dance where he would be flocked by countless females, this morning he had woken up to his father's yelling, and now his friends had dumped all the work on Sakura. He needed to find aspirin to alleviate his growing migraine, but first he was going to deal with the council members.

"Sakura, you can leave now so that you may get ready for the dance and whatever else you have to do. Oh and Konan told me she would be arriving at your house around five pm." Itachi stated.

As Sakura left she could hear his calm and collected voice break into a more vicious snarl. She smirked in satisfaction that the others were getting yelled out.

When Sakura got home she took a quick shower. She got dressed into a pair of dark sweatpants and a white t-shirt emblazoned with their school logo. She still had plenty of time until she had to get ready. She sat on her bed and began to mull over this year's events. This year she and Itachi had gotten closer, he even spoke full sentences instead of using the Uchiha trademark 'hn'. Of course she had had a crush on him since they were kids. Sasuke, Naruto, and her all went to the same preschool and became instantaneous best friends; well save for the bickering between Naruto and Sasuke. She was constantly in the Uchiha manor and saw Itachi almost every time she visited, but only in passing. When they had gotten to high school things changed, she had been advised that her intelligence placed her as a junior and not an incoming freshman. She saw less of her friends and more of the Akatsuki.

She was college driven and did many extracurricular activities, and she wanted to be apart of the student council. When she went to sign up she found out who was apart of it; she had no understanding why the Akatsuki would want to be involved in the student council. Her only conclusion had been that they joined because Itachi did. As an Uchiha, Itachi was expected not only to be apart of class council but the president. When she had arrived for the first meeting to discuss elections they had told her that they had already voted her vice president because she was the second most person to take it seriously out of all of them. Sakura laughed quietly at the memory, she had been so shocked but was excited for her position.

They were always busy planning school events and taking care of things. The council had weekly meetings both at school and at the Uchiha manor. Some of the meetings got very tedious and boring especially when they had guest speakers. One time she had fallen asleep in her chair with her head on Itachi's shoulder. He never shook her off and even waited until the meeting was over to wake her up.

Because Sakura was younger she hadn't gotten her license yet and usually got rides to and from school from Itachi. She usually talked about her day and he would just sit there and listen, 'hn-ing' every so often to make sure she knew he was listening. This year though she had gotten her license but still carpooled with the elder Uchiha. She told him that her parents didn't want her taking the car, but in truth she just enjoyed their little chat sessions on the way to school. This year however he opened up more to her, even telling her a little bit about the fights he had with his father. They were brief stories but to her it was like he was talking for ages, she loved listening to his voice.

Her reverie was broken when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. "Sakura, it's Konan!" Sakura got up to open the door for her female friend. Konan waltzed in with her makeup bag in tow and gave her a smile, "Well it looks like we have a lot to get done." Sakura groaned even though she loved Konan's help she hated being treated like a dress up doll. Konan came at her with a curling iron in one hand and a hairbrush in the other with a glint in her eye.

After two excruciating hours they were ready. Sakura's pink locks were curled and pulled back with a few framing her face. She was wearing a red formfitting dress that came to her knees. The dress had thick straps that slanted on an angle that seemed to make her appear paler. She wasn't quite sure if the dress went with the theme but Konan had insisted that she wear it. She had on her mother's diamond bracelet and her gold heart neclace that was a birthday present from Itachi. Konan smirked in satisfaction when she saw what adorned Sakura's neck; she wanted the two leaders of the student council to be together very badly.

Sakura did a once over on her appearance as she finished putting on her heels and then looked to see what Konan had chosen to wear. Sakura couldn't help but laugh but there standing before her was Konan dressed in very short cerulean blue dress paired with white knee-high go-go boots; only Konan good pull off that look.

Sakura's mother took plenty of pictures before Konan whisked Sakura out the door and into her car. When they arrived a lot of people had already shown up. Sakura checked in with everyone making sure things were going smoothly. Once that was settled she went to their stage area and began checking in people who were supposed to sing.

Konan was getting restless because she wanted Sakura to enjoy the evening, not just stand there worrying about people singing. Before Konan could do anything she was in the arms on her boyfriend, Pein, who came down from college to visit her. He pulled her away to go dance.

The night went on and Sakura had still not seen Itachi. She didn't want to leave her post though because as a perfectionist she was afraid something would go wrong. So far everyone had been doing a great job singing and the dance was almost over.

She got antsy as the acts kept getting done. Sakura was going to sing, but not by herself. No way could she do that. She was still very nervous at the idea, but she couldn't back down.

Finally it was her turn. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were going to be her back up singers. She breathed in and let out a nervous laugh. Konan was rubbing her back telling her she was going to do perfect, but Sakura doubted that.

The girls stepped onto the stage and turned their backs towards the crowd. The music began to start and Sakura counted each beat waiting for her signal to turn around. Then her cue came and she turned around and began to sing and standing right in front of her was Itachi in a black suit with a crimson shirt. She kept her eyes focused on him the whole time she sang because the only thing she could think of was him.

Itachi was shocked. He could barely contain his stoic expression because all he wanted to do was drop his jaw. He noted that she seemed nervous but then she had found him in the crowd and focused solely on him.

_Whenever I'm with him  
Something inside  
Starts to burning  
And I'm filled with desire,  
Could it be the devil in me?  
Or is this the way love's supposed to be?  
_

All their car trips together, the meetings, and visits to his house she always had this feeling of falling for him.

_It's like a heat wave  
It's burning in my heart  
I can't keep from burning  
It's tearing me apart_

She wanted to tell him how she felt, but feared rejection.

_Whenever he calls my name  
So softly and plain  
Right then, right there, I feel that burning flame  
Has high blood pressure got a hold on me?  
Is this the way loves' supposed to be?_

Her name was nothing special, but the way it rolled off his tongue sent her into fits of delight.

_Sometimes I stare in space  
Tears all over my face,  
I can't explain it, don't understand it,  
I aint never felt like this before  
Now this funny feeling has me amazed  
Don't know what to do, my heads in a haze,  
It's like a heat wave._

He was causing her emotional turmoil without knowing it but she didn't know what to do. Should she tell him or keep her feelings hidden?

_Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Ha ohhh yeah_

_Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
ohhh yeah_

_I feel it, burning, right here in my heart,  
Don't you know it's like a heat weave_

_Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
ohhh_

_Don't you know it's like a heat wave?  
Burning right here in my heart._

She finished the song strong and then was out of breath. Her eyes lingered on Itachi until she decided that she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Konan came squealing at her congratulating her on well she did and pulling her into a bear hug. Konan whispered something unexpectedly. "You know, I never knew your feelings about him were so strong. The way you looked at him there was no denying there's a connection between you two." Sakura stood there shocked, did everyone notice this? Or was it just Konan?

Sakura sat down in a chair and was so deep in thought that she barely noticed almost everyone had left, including her ride. How could Konan leave her! Sakura was furious; how was she going to get home?

"Sakura", a quiet voice called her. She turned around and there stood the cause of her problems, Itachi Uchiha.

"You know we never got to dance because you were working the whole time." He outstretched his hand meaning for her to take it. Sakura stared at him dumbfounded, but took his hand and he pulled her out of her seat. "How can we dance if there's no music?" she asked confused. He smirked "You don't need music to dance." He pulled her close to him and began to sway to the imaginary waltz playing in his mind.

Sakura felt so comfortable in his arms. He lifted her chin with his hand and leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Sakura was so surprised but it felt like a thousand firecrackers hand gone off in her mind. Itachi leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** If people don't think this is so terrible, I was thinking of writing a few one shots about their moments. I was thinking about writing one on their class council meeting where she falls asleep on Itachi. So umm yeah I hope you liked my story and please no flames. Thanks for reading!


End file.
